Sorry, I love you
by Kyoko-20
Summary: Eine fanific zu Seto und Tea
1. Default Chapter

Sorry, I love you!

Kapitel 1: Give me a chance

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere an der Dominohigshool. Der langweilige Unterricht wurde nur durch Joe's schnarchen noch musikalisch untermalt. Bis Tea versuchte diesen mit einem Bleistift wach zu pieksen. Keine Reaktion. Lehrer: „Nun wer möchte den Vortrag halten. Ah, da haben wir ja auch schon zwei freiwillige. Mr. Joe Wheeler und Fräulein Tea." Nun wachte Joe doch auf: „Wer? Wie? Wo? Wann?" „Gratuliere Wheeler, du bist zum Volltrottel des Monats gekürt worden." War Seto's spöttische Antwort darauf. „Hey, wer ist hier ein Volltrottel du reicher Pinkel." Gab Joe zurück. „Nun das ist aber eine Überraschung. Mr. Kaiba. Wer hätte gedacht, das auch Sie sich freiwillig für den Vortrag melden würden." Sagte der Lehrer nun an Seto gewannt. Der Angesprochene warf dem Lehrer nur einen eisigen Blick zu und erwiderte schließlich: „Pah. Von mir aus." „Wie schön. Tea, Joe und Seto. Ihr werdet nach dem Unterricht ins Lehrerzimmer kommen." Sagte der Lehrer und fuhr schließlich mit dem Unterricht fort.

Nach dem Unterricht. Tea und Joe verabschiedeten sich vom Rest der Truppe und machten sich, wenn auch wiederwillig mit Seto auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer.

Auf dem Gang. „Verdammt, wieso muss das nun schon wieder sein." Murmelte Joe. „Aber es ist doch allein deine Schuld, Wheeler." Giftete Seto diesen an. „Wollen wir das vielleicht in einem Duell klären." Fragte Joe herausfordernd. „Pah, so ein Verlierer wie du hat doch keine Chance." Gab der Herausgeforderte kalt zurück. „Jungs. Hört auf, zu streiten, wenn wir diesen blöden Vortrag halten. Müssen wir wohl oder übel irgendwie alle miteinander auskommen." Mischte sich nun Tea ein. „Ach meno. Also gut. Waffenstillstand, bis nach der Schule." Sagte Joe widerwillig und streckte Seto seine Hand entgegen. Dieser sah kurz auf diese und meinte nur: "Pah, ich komme auch gut allein zu recht." „Aber wenn du dir nicht eine schlechte Note einhandeln willst, solltest du lieber kooperieren Kaiba. Ich verlange ja nicht von dir, das du dich gleich mit uns anfreundest, aber du könntest doch zumindest einmal versuchen. Mit uns auszukommen." Versuchte Tea, die Situation noch zu retten. „Hmpf." Machte Seto nur und drehte seinen Kopf in eine andre Richtung.

Rückblick

Seto: "Mir reicht's ich verschwinde." Tea stellte sich ihm in den Weg und breitete ihre Arme aus. (Was soll das denn jetzt?), dachte Seto. „Aus dem Weg. Ich hab euch Hanseln schon einmal gesagt, dies ist eine Familienangelegenheit. „Willst du ehrlich verschwinden Kaiba. Falls ja, dann ist dass das Problem. Vielleicht bist du ja zu sehr mit dir selbst beschäftig, aber versteh doch, das wir wegen deiner Familienangelegenheit hier festsitzen. Warum willst du denn nicht einsehen, das wir dir helfen könnten, deinen Bruder zu retten." Tea war fast den Tränen nahe. Seto dreht sich weg und macht: "Hmpf." Tea schockier, das er versucht ihr auszuweichen. „Hey, ich rede mit dir Kaiba."

Rückblick Ende

„Hey, ich rede mit dir Kaiba." „Ok, zur Kenntnis genommen." „Hey, ist das alles Kaiba." Fragte Joe aufgebracht. Seto setzte nur wieder seinen berühmten kühlen Blick auf und ging weiter. „Oh man der Kerl regt mich auf." Brüllte Joe und stapfte wütend hinter dem großen her.

Endlich beim Lehrerzimmer angekommen. Klopfte Tea an die Tür. „Herein." Erklang eine Stimme. Die Drei betraten das Zimmer. Hinter einem großen Schreibtisch. Der Lehrer, welcher sie hierher bestellte hatte. Dieser sagte mit Nachdruck: "Na wie schön. Dies ist das Thema. Ich brauche euch wohl nicht zu sagen, das ich von euch verlange, das ihr zusammen einen Vortrag, außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit erstellt." „Ja, Herr Lehrer." Erklang es von Tea und Joe, in Synchron. „Haben Sie das auch wahrgenommen Mr. Kaiba? Ich will keine Einzelarbeit von Ihnen, sondern Gruppenarbeit." fragte der Lehrer nun an Seto gewannt. Dieser Blickte den Lehrer nur kalt an. Nickte aber dann. (Warum muss ich mit diesen Witzfiguren zusammen arbeiten?), dachte Seto. (Ausgerechnet mit Kaiba in einer Gruppe. So ein Scheiß), waren dagegen Joe's Gedanken.

„Also gut, Ihr könnt nun alle nach hause gehen." Sagte der Lehrer noch zum Abschluss.

Als die drei wieder vor dem Lehrerzimmer waren. „Wehe Ihr seid mir während des Vortrags im Weg." Sagte Kaiba drohend. „Wer ist hier wem im Weg?" Du aufgeblasener Geldsack." erwiderte Joe giftig. „Jungs hört auf zu streiten. Wir haben einen Vortrag zu erarbeiten und ich habe keine Lust eine 6 zu bekommen." Mischte sich nun Tea ein.

„Pah, als wenn das meine Schuld wäre." Meinte Joe patzig. „Also zu wem gehen wir jetzt?" fragte Tea ohne auf Joe's sticheln einzugehen. „Zu mir. Ist doch klar." Antworte Joe. „Pah, keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich in deine stinkende, schmutzige Bude, Wheeler." Meinte Seto herablassend. „Ach, willst du damit sagen wir sollen in dein kleines Luxushäuschen für... für." Fing Joe an, doch ihm fiel keine Beleidigung mehr ein. „Schluss jetzt. Ihr Streithähne. Wir gehen zu mir. Damit dieser Stress endlich ein Ende nimmt." Beendete Tea die Diskussion und ging schon mal los. So das den Jungs keine andre Wahl blieb als ihr zu folgen.

Bei Tea angekommen.

Tea's Mutter: „Oh hallo. Wenn hast du denn da alles mitgebracht, Schätzchen." „Das ist Joe, einer meiner Freunde und das hier." Tea zögerte einen kleinen Moment. (Tja, was ist Seto eigentlich. Äh. Freund. Feind. Nein.), dachte sie und sprach schließlich weiter: „Seto Kaiba, ein Klassenkamerad von mir und Joe. „Hi. Wie geht's?" fragte Joe. „Guten Tag." Sagte Seto nur knapp. „Freut mich. Danke gut Joe. So nun will ich euch aber nicht länger aufhalten. Tea, ich muss noch kurz einkaufen. Bitte unserem Besuch doch etwas zu knabbern und was zu trinken an." Sagte Tea's Mutter und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. „Tja, also was wollt ihr trinken?" fragte Tea. Seto schüttelte nur den Kopf und Joe: „Hm, also wenn du mich so fragst. Ich hätte gern ein Bier." „Vergiss es Joe. Du kriegst von mir keinen Alkohol. Ich hol dir einen Saft. Geht doch schon mal vor. Mein Zimmer ist das letzte Zimmer auf der rechten Seite." Antwortete Tea und ging in die Küche. Seto und auch Joe zogen sich die Schuhe aus. Beide folgten dem beschriebenen Weg zu Tea's Zimmer und Joe öffnete die Tür. „Hm, so sieht also ein Mädchenzimmer aus." Meinte er und sah sich neugierig um. Das Zimmer war rosa gestrichen und enthielt außer einem Bett auch noch einen Schreibtisch Stuhl und einen Schrank. „Ziemlich armseilig." Meinte Seto. „Halt die Klappe Kaiba. Es kann ja nicht jeder ein Weltimperium besitzen so wie du." Giftete Joe und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem. So das Seto sich nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten hatte. Stehen oder sich auf's Bett setzten. (Was ist schon dabei.), dachte er und setzte sich. Kurz darauf kam auch Tea an. Reichte Joe den Saft, dieser nahm einen Schluck und lief plötzlich grün an und fragte: „Würg, wo ist das Klo?" „Links von meinem Zimmer die erste Tür. Alles ok Joe?" rief sie ihm noch nach, doch er hatte das Zimmer bereits verlassen. So das Tea und Seto allein waren. Nun registrierte sie auch, das eben dieser auf ihrem Bett saß. Und wurde leicht nervös. (Mein Gott, stell dich nicht so an. Wo soll er den auch sonst sitzen.), dachte sie und setze sich aber auf den Stuhl. Seto registrierte zwar, sagte aber nichts.

Es war ziemlich still im Raum, so das Tea das Gefühl bekam etwas sagen zu müssen. „Ähm, was für ein Thema haben wir jetzt eigentlich?" Doch bevor er ihr antworten konnte kam Joe ins Zimmer zurück und murmelte: „Oh. Sorry, Leute aber mir geht's voll besch...eiden. Ich hau ab." Dann kam er dichter an Seto ran und flüsterte diesem ins Ohr. „Wehe du tust ihr was. Dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun." „Wheeler. Du stinkst verschwinde endlich." Gab Seto kalt zur Antwort. Joe wollte etwas erwidern doch Tea schob ihn schon zur Tür, mit den Worten: „Kurier dich mal gut aus. Wir werden schon mal mit den Vorbereitungen für den Vortrag beginnen. Also mach dir auch darum keinen Kopf."

Nachdem Joe weg war, kehrte wieder Stille ein bis Seto das Blatt mit dem Thema rauskramte. Und Tea bedeutete sich neben ihn zu setzen damit sie mit reingucken konnte. Diese tat dies, wenn auch wiederwillig. Und fragte: „Worum handelt das Thema?" Seto räusperte sich kurz und sagte: „Das Thema ist Ausdehnung." Tea sah ihn verdutzt an. Und ihr Blick fiel dann in seine Augen. (Oh, diese dunklen, blauen Augen. Was mochten sie verbergen? Was für einen Unsinn denk ich denn da?), dachte Tea erschrocken. (Hm, Ausdehnung, wenn ich ein absolutes Matchoschwein wäre könnte ich sie jetzt auf ihr Bett ziehen und ihr demonstrieren, wie das mit der Erwärmung funktioniert. Nein, nein. Stop. Es handelt sich hier doch um Tea. Die kleine Nervensäge, die ständig mit Yugi und Co rumhängt.), dachte Seto entsetzt. Plötzlich wurde an der Tür geklopft. Beide Fuhren erschrocken zusammen und sprangen auf. Es war Tea's Mutter, welcher den Aufsprung der Beiden nicht entgangen war. Sie lächelte und meinte: „Schatz du hast die Knabberrein vergessen." Und hielt ihrer Tochter eine Tüte Chips entgegen. Tea's Herz klopfte wie wild. Doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und meinte: „Danke Mami." Auch Seto's Puls war um einiges schneller geworden. Doch nach außen hin lies er sich wie immer nichts anmerken.

„So Schatz, ich will euch auch nicht weiter stören. Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen, das ich und dein Vater auf eine Feier bei Freunden eingeladen sind. Es wird also spät werden." Fügte ihre Mutter noch hinzu bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Wieder allein meinte Tea schließlich: „Am besten, wir holen uns morgen ein paar Bücher um Informationen zu sammeln." „Wozu? Ist doch nicht schwer. Kurz ein Körper dehnt sich aus, wenn er erhitzt wird." Antwortete Seto kühl und preziese wie immer.


	2. Sorry, I love you2

**Sorry, I love you**

Hierzu muss ich sagen, die Charakter scheinen inzwischen den lauf der Story selbst zu entscheiden. Ich wähle lediglich nur noch die Worte. g Für falsch geschriebenes entschuldige ich mich schon mal im Voraus. Gomene. Kleine Wahrnung, in diesem Kapitel geht's so richtig zur Sache. ; )

Kapitel 2: Please, let me look inside you heart

Und spürte wie ihm selbst die Hitze in den Kopf schoss, als ihm bewusst wurde, das Tea ihm die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Puls schlug wieder schneller. (Verdammt Seto, was soll der Misst. Du bist doch kein kleiner Junge der zum erst mal einen Vortrag hält. Warum macht mich das jetzt so nervös?), dachte er ärgerlich über sich selbst. „Was starrst du mich so an? Hast du das etwa nicht gewusst?"fragte er provozierend um von sich abzulenken. Tea zuckte zusammen. (Was ist der denn so sauer.), dachte Tea und gab zur Antwort: „Nein, ich bin schließlich nicht allwissend."Für einen Moment war es wieder still, doch dann meinte Seto nur schwer beherrscht: „Ok, aber jetzt weißt du es."Oh, man kam ihm das nur so vor oder war es wirklich heißer geworden in dem kleinen Zimmer. (Hm, die Spannung in diesem Raum wird immer schlimmer. Ich muss was sagen), dachte Tea und meinte: „Wie wär's, wenn wir einen Moment raus gehen. Frische Luft durchbläst die grauen Zellen, dann fällt uns sicher auch eine gute Idee ein wie wir den Vortrag am besten gestallten können."Seto war überrascht, das sie diesen Vorschlag machte, aber auch gleichzeitig sehr froh darüber, er hätte alles gegeben um aus diesem Zimmer raus zukommen. Er nickte. Und verließ hinter ihr die Wohnung.

Seto blickte erst nach rechts und dann nach links. „Und wohin soll's gehen?"fragte er. „Ist doch egal wohin. Einfach drauf los, irgendwo kommen wir schon an."Meinte Tea locker. „Ohne Ziel."Meinte Seto skeptisch. „Genau. Sei nicht immer so verkrampft."Sie wollte ihn beim Arm greifen, doch er zog diesen zurück. „Ich hab keine Zeit für so was."Sagte er trotzig. „Ist den jede Minute deines Lebens schon geplant? Wie kannst du leben, wenn du nicht auch mal was spontan machst?"fragte Tea und lächelte ihn an. Dieser war zu erst völlig perplex. (Wieso lächelt sie....mich an. Ich gifte sie doch die ganze Zeit über nur an. Was soll das), dachte er. Tea jedoch lies sich nicht beirren und lief los so das Seto ihr folgen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. (Verdammt, wo rennt sie hin), dachte er und verlor sie kurz aus den Augen. Seto sah sich suchend um. Nichts.

„Hey Tea, wo steckst du. Schluss mit dem Kinderkram." rief er und lief noch ein paar Schritte, bis er sie schließlich sah. Drei Dunkle Gestallten standen um sie herum. „Hey, ihr Knalltüten, lasst mich sofort gehen."Schrie sie. Sah Seto und rief, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihr wirklich helfen würde: „Ihr solltet besser verschwinden, sonst schläft mein Freund dort euch gleich alle zu Brei!"Sie deutete auf Seto, welcher sie leicht stirnrunzelnd ansah. (Freund?! ), dachte er und rief Tea zu: „Seid wann sind wir **Freunde**? Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde meinen Kopf für dich hinhalten?" „Mensch Kaiba, kannst du nicht einmal so sozial sein und einem Mädchen in Not helfen?"brüllte sie zurück. Nach dem die drei Gestallten den Streit eine Weile verfolgt hatten. Wanden sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Seto zu. „Soll das heißen du willst dich drücken. Waschlappen?"meinte einer der drei. „Wie war das? Waschlappen? Ich drücke mich niemals vor einer Herausforderung."Gab dieser zurück und setzte wieder seinen berühmten kalten Blick auf. (Ok, nicht für mich, aber für seine eigene Ehre. Glück für mich.), dachte Tea. Die drei Dunklen Gestallten liefen auf Seto zu. Dieser werte den Ersten Schlag ab wich dem zweiten aus und trat den Dritten in den Bauch. Um dann seiner Seitz anzugreifen. Drei gezielte Schläge für den Rechten Gegner, Elenbogen nach oben, Schlag mit Links und den Elenbogen dieses Arms hoch gerissen um sich vor dem Angriff, des Mittleren zu schützen. Tritt. Drehung Das selbe Spielchen mit Gewechselten Fäusten für den Linken Gegner. „Weiter so Kaiba."Feuerte sie ihn an, dieser durch ihr rufen leicht abgelenkt, musste nun seinerseits ein paar Schläge einstecken. Er wurde von einem der drei im Würgegriff festgehalten, währen ein andrer Ihm ins den Bauch Schlug. „Nein. Seto!"schrie Tea und wollte zu ihm laufen, um ihm zu helfe. Wurde aber vom Dritten festgehalten. „Na, na. Meine Süße."Meinte er und versuchte sie zu küssen. In diesem Moment schien irgendwas in Seto auszusetzen, denn er explodierte förmlich vor Zorn. Ungeachtet dessen, das er ja eigentlich noch gewürgt wurde Sprang er los. Mit einem Satz war er bei dem Kerl der Tea küssen wollte und Schlug ihn erst bei Seite und dann nieder. Anschließend riss er beide Elenbogen zurück, um so den Typen, welcher immer noch an seinem Hals hin und gar nicht fassen konnte was da eigentlich gerade passierte, in die Seiten zu treffen. Auch dieser sackte zusammen und ehe sich Seto dem Dritten zuwenden konnte, hatte Tea auch schon seine Hand gegriffen und lief mit ihm los. Bis sie schließlich nicht mehr konnte. Und auf die Knie fiel. Seto mit sich reisend. Dieser allerdings landete so unglücklich, das er plötzlich auf ihr lag. Er war jedoch zu schwach um aufzustehen. Was ihm sichtlich unangenehm war. Ebenso unangenehm war es Tea sie kam unter ihm ja nicht mehr raus. (Oh, bitte nicht.), dachte Seto noch.

Denn auch, wenn der Rest seines Körpers sich weigerte aufzustehen, so war ein bestimmtes Stück noch sehr aktiv. Was auch Tea zu spüren bekam, denn sein bestes Stück begann sich auszudehnen. (Was ist denn das!? Doch nicht etwa....), dachte Tea entsetzt. Seto hielt das nicht mehr aus. Mit letzter Kraft rollte er sich von ihr. Und brachte keuchend hervor: „Es ist nicht so .... wie es eben schien. Bilde dir also, bloß nichts ein." (Hm, wenn er so schüchtern und hilflos wirkt, ist er richtig süß), dachte Tea. Und beugte sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung über Seto, um ihn zu küssen. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, doch er erwiderte ihn und um einiges stärker und leidenschaftlicher, als es sich Tea jemals erträumt hätte. Bis sich seine sanften, starken Lippen von ihr lösten. „Nicht....hier."brachte sie nach Luft ringend hervor. Es war zwar niemand zu sehen, aber es wurde langsam dunkel und wer weiß, ob die Gestalten von vorhin sie nicht doch noch finden würden. Seto nickte. „Ich rufe ein Taxi."Meinte Sie. „Fahren wir zu mir."Antwortete Seto und musste unweigerlich, dreckig grinsen.

In Kaiba's bescheidener Bleibe.

Mokuba übernachtet bei einem Freund. Kaum hatte Seto die Tür hinter sich und Tea geschlossen. Fing er auch schon wieder an sie zu küssen. Und wollte ihr das T-Shirt ausziehen. Sie weigerte sich zu erst, ergab sich doch dann seinen Küssen und Berührungen. Das Shirt wurde von Seto in irgend eine Richtung geschleudert. Und blieb schließlich an einer Stehlampe hängen. Er zog sich den Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos zu Boden. Sie öffnete sein Hemd und streifte es ab. Sie bewegten sich während des ganzen in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Seto küsste ihr erst den Hals, dann wanderten seine küsse immer tiefer, als er beim Bau angekommen war. Fing sie an zu kichern. Kaiba blickte sie so kalt an, das sie sofort wieder verstummte. Dann öffnete er ihre Hose mit den Zähnen. Tea zog ihn wieder zu sich hoch und küsste ihn und krauelte währenddessen seinen Nacken. Ihm schien das sehr zu gefallen. Tea's Hände wanderten, erst um seinen Hals, dann seine starke Brust entlang und schließlich zu seiner Hose. Sie wollte seine Hose öffnen stellte sich dabei aber etwas ungeschickt an, so das Seto ihr schließlich half. Sie sah ihn mitleidig an, so das er sie einfach anlächeln musste. Wieder küsste er Tea. Sie liebte seine Küsse. Sie waren so voller brennender Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht, nach mehr. Inzwischen hatten sie beide ihre Hosen komplett ausgezogen. Kaiba lies sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog sie mit sich. Küsste sie und war sichtlich erregt, als sie nun auch den BH auszog. Doch dann wurde sie etwas unsicher und meinte: „Bitte....ich ....ähm."Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Verwirrung an, verstand dann aber und sagte: „Ich versteh schon. Es wird dir gefallen."Wieder dieses lüsterne grinsen. Von dem Tea nicht sicher war, was sie davon halten sollte. Doch sie beschloss ihm zu vertrauen und sich ihm zu ergeben. Sie sollte es nicht bereuen. Diese Nacht. Nie vergessen. Denn er war so sanft zu ihr, wie man es ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Nach dem Akt schlief sie erschöpft, jedoch glücklich neben ihm ein. Er betrachtete sie noch eine Weile wie sie schlief. (Sie war wirklich schön, warum war ihm das nie aufgefallen), dachte Seto und schlief schließlich auch ein.


	3. Sorry, I love you 3

**Sorry, I love you 3**

Da ich weiß wie es nervt, wenn davor immer so viel geschrieben wird, lass ich es einfach sein. Viel Spaß mit dem 3 Kapitel.

**Why you close the heart**

Die Sonne schien warm durch die riesigen Panoramafenster, des Wohnzimmers. Seto blinzelte ins helle Licht. (Was war gestern eigentlich passiert), dachte er. Sein Blick fiel auf die immer noch schlafende Tea. (Schitt, was macht sie hier. Ach ja, richtig gestern Abend.), dachte er und plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, wie als wenn ein Schlüssel im Schloss herum gedreht wurde. (Oh man, das ist doch Mokuba an der Tür. Ich muss mir schnell was einfallen lassen.), dachte Seto gehetzt.

Mokuba schloss die Tür auf. Und wunderte sich über die Klamotten die überall herum lagen. (Was ist denn hier passiert), dachte er irritiert. Er starrte das Kleidungsstück, welches an der Lampe hing einen Moment lang unentschlossen an. (Das sieht nicht aus, als wenn es Seto gehört und überhaupt, wieso sollte er es an die Lampe schmeißen?), dachte Mokuba kopfschüttelnd. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat sah Seto ihn von der Couch aus an. Eine Decke lag über seinen Beinen, irgendetwas stimmte an diesem Bild nicht ganz, aber Mokuba wusste nicht was. Seto streckte sich leicht. „Oh Mokuba, schon wieder zurück?" fragte dieser seinen kleinen Bruder. „Ja. Seto hast du etwa wieder bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet, das du nicht mal mehr in dein Bett gekommen bist?"Plötzlich zuckte Seto leicht zusammen, was daran lag, das Tea die er unter der Decke versteckt hielt sich bewegt hatte. Schnell antwortete er: „Ja, war sehr viel zu tun." Mokuba wunderte sich zwar etwas meinte aber nur: "Du solltest dir viel mehr Ruhe gönnen."Mokuba drehte sich schon um als, Tea nun tatsächlich wach wurde und erschrocken bemerkte wo sie sich befand. (Wessen Beine sind das und warum liege ich unter dieser Decke?), dachte sie irritiert. Mokuba hatte sich schon zum gehen umgedreht, als Tea den Kopf heben wollte, drückte Seto ihren Kopf entsetzt wieder runter. Tea war sauer, was sollte den bitte schön diese Behandlung. Und biss ihn. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen und Mokuba drehte sich wieder um. „Was ist los großer Bruder?"„Ach, gar nichts. Meine Schultern sind nur etwas verspannt."Brachte Seto gequält beherrscht hervor. „Du solltest dir diese eine Masösin wieder herschicken lassen, danach warst du so schön entspannt und ausglichen."

(Entspannt, ok. Ausgeglichen, was hat die mit ihm angestellt), dachte Tea. Als Mokuba die Treppen hoch gelaufen und eine Tür zu hören war. Riss Seto die Decke von Tea und schrie sie an: „Sag mal spinnst du?"„Warum drückst du auch meinen Kopf runter? Sollte ich vielleicht ersticken?"„Er darf es nicht erfahren, niemand darf es erfahren. Verschwinde sofort aus meinem Haus."(Was soll das auf einmal gestern Nacht war er ganz anders), dachte Tea. „Aber. Nein, was soll das....Wieso sagst du das jetzt alles." Stammelte Tea. (Stimmt, doch du willst gar nicht das sie geht. Nein, Nein, verdammt es ist besser so.), dachte Seto und sagte: „Ach komm hör auf. Es war nur eine Nacht. Ein dummer Fehler der nie hätte passieren dürfen."Er reichte ihr ihre Sachen und sagte: „Das hier. Ist nie passiert. Ich rufe dir jetzt ein Taxi."Er griff nach einem Telefon, welches neben der Couch auf einem kleinen Tisch stand. Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an und fing leise an zu weinen. (Verdammt, genau das will der Kerl doch noch. Nein diesen Triumph darfst du diesem Matchoschwein nicht gönnen Tea.), dachte sie, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Seto spürte einen leichten Stich in der Brust. (Warum? Bei jeder andren ist es mir doch auch egal gewesen. Wieso, dieses Bedürfnis sie zu trösten, sie in die Arme zu schließen. STOP! Du bist Seto Kaiba. Gefühle sind dir nur im Weg. Schalte sie aus. Du brauchst sie nicht.), dachte er und wand sich dem Fenster zu. (Was ist nur mit diesem Menschen. Warum wendet er sich ab, wenn es ihm so gleichgültig ist?), dachte sie und sagte mit leicht verheulter Stimme: „Ist es wirklich das was du willst? Dein Leben lang allein bleiben? Nein, Kaiba, das glaube ich dir nicht."„Was weißt du denn schon!"brüllte er jedoch ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht diese verletzliche Seite, die er all die Jahre hinter diesem Blick aus Eis verschlossen hatte. Er hatte das letzte mal geweint als seine Eltern gestorben waren, er würde jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen. (Sei kein Weichei Seto, so wurdest du nicht erzogen!), hörte er in seinen Gedanken die Stimme seines Stiefvaters nachhallen. Und die anfängliche Traurigkeit wich wieder der alten Wut. „Das Gestern Nacht ist nie passiert. Also vergiss es!"sagte er immer noch nach draußen blickend. Von Verzweiflung gepackt ging sie zu ihm. Und begann ihm vorsichtig den Nacken zu massieren. (Nein, nicht. Es tut gut, aber Nein. Nein.), dachte er und sagte: „Was soll das? Hast du nicht gehört es ist aus."Sie lies ihre Hände über seine Schultern gleiten, hinab über seine Brust. (Stop. Ich kann nicht....), dachte er und begann sich zu entspannen. „Nein."Kam es über seine Lippen. Und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Blick war starr gerade aus gerichtet. Sie wusste nicht, ob das was sie hier tat sinnlos war, aber sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt gehen würde, würde er sich weiter verschließen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und kam seinem Mund immer näher. (Oh, Nicht doch.), dachte Seto schluckend. Sie küsste ihn und es war wie letzte Nacht, die gleich Leidenschaft war zu spüren.

Bis er sich von ihr löste und meinte: „Du sollst gehen." Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr halb so entschlossen wie zu vor. „Wem soll ich glauben Seto deinen Worten oder deinen Lippen?"Sie blickte an ihm herab: „Oder sagen wir besser deinem ganzen Körper." Er war doch leicht erregt über den Umstand, das sie ihm immer noch so nah war.

„Seto hast du die Milch geseh..."wollte Mokuba grade fragen, als er mitten im Satz stoppte. (Verdammt, kann dieser Tag noch schlechter werden), dachte Seto. „Tea, was machst du den hier?" fragte Mokuba fröhlich. Er konnte die gesamt Situation irgendwie nicht richtig überblicken. „Es ist wegen der Hausaufgabe." Meinte Tea und wollte sich gerade von Seto weg bewegen. „Untersteh dich."Flüsterte er. (Hi,hi, ich hab ihn quasi in der Hand. Soll ich einfach einen Schritt zur Seite machen und ihm den Fragen seines Bruders überlassen oder nicht), dachte Tea grinsend. „Mokuba, bringst du uns bitte Wasser mit ganz viel Eiswürfeln." Sagte Seto schwer beherrscht. „Ok, großer Bruder."

Mokuba wunderte sich schon etwas das die Beiden sich kein Stück von der Stelle gerührt hatten, während er das Getränk geholt hatte. „Hier Tea. Dein Wasser."Sie nahm es dankend entgegen. Seto nahm sein Glas in die Hand und lies es dann sinken. Ein leises keuchen kam über seine Lippen. „Was hast du großer Bruder?"fragte Mokuba besorgt. „Nichts, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Und Tea wollte uns auch gerade wieder verlassen." (Irgendwie benimmt er sich seltsam.), dachte der jüngere Kaiba. „Aber wir müssen doch noch das Schulreferat ausarbeiten Kaiba."Meinte Tea. (Verdammt, sie ist gerissener als ich dachte.), dachte Seto und sagte: „Für das Referat brauchen wir aber auch noch Wheeler. Sonst wird der Lehrer es nicht als Gruppenarbeit gelten lassen."„Dann sollte ich mal sehen wie es ihm geht. Wann treffen wir uns um zu Ende zu bringen was wir angefangen haben?"Er schluckte. (Worauf war das denn bitte bezogen. Nein. Schluss, wenn Wheeler dabei ist. Wird sie sich wohl zurückhalten müssen.), dachte er. „Übermorgen."Erwiderte Seto. „Wo?"fragte sie. „Wie wäre es bei uns?"warf Mokuba ein. Die Beiden guckten ihn nur kurz an. „Gut."Kam es von beiden Seiten.

(Wart's nur ab. Ich werde schon noch herausfinden wieso. Du dich verschließt), dachte Tea. (Ich brauche keine Gefühle. Ich muss verhindern das sie mir je wieder so nahe kommt.), dachte Seto.


	4. Sorry, I love you 4

**Sorry, I love you 4**

Ok, wer noch nicht geschockt ist. Kann gern weiter lesen. Kleiner Scherz. Ich weiß es kommt etwas zu spät aber diese Fanfic ist für kleine Kinder nicht geeignet. Blablablar...rabarabaraba...

Vortrag beendet. Weiter geht's mit der Story.

Don't be so cold 

Die kleine Truppe kannte Tea als fröhlichen Menschen, aber dieses Dauergrinsen war schon gespenstisch, fand Joe. Fröhlich verkündete sie ihm das sie sich übermorgen alle bei Kaiba treffen und die Hausaufgabe ausarbeiten wollten. Bei dem Gedanken an das Referat würde Joe am liebsten wieder kotzen, aber er wollte Tea nicht noch einmal diesem arroganten Pimpf überlassen. „Hatte er dir irgendwas getan?" wollte Joe natürlich sofort wissen und Tea musste wieder an letzte Nacht denken. Seit dieser Frage grinste sie die ganze Zeit. Und Joe sah sie leicht verstört an. „Hey, Tea. Erde an Tea. Hast du meine Frage nicht gehört oder was?" fragte er leicht genervt. „Es ist nichts passiert. Wir haben nur..." Sie überlegte bevor sie weiter sprach, konnte sie ihm wirklich sagen was da gelaufen ist. Nein, irgendwie war das ganze ja auch ein recht prickelndes Geheimnis. Obwohl. Auf das heute morgen hätte sie gern verzichtet. Aber der wird sich noch wundern. „Schon mal überlegt, das es vielleicht besser ist, das ganze anhand von Körpern zu zeigen." Beendete sie ihren angefangen Satz. Und Joe kapierte überhaupt nix. „Aha. Ok." Meinte er nur. (Ops, hätte mir nichts anderes einfallen können.), dachte Tea und wurde rot und schwindlig zugleich bei dem Gedanken an Kaiba's makellosen, schlanken, männlichen Körper. (Oh, wenn doch nur schon übermorgen wäre), dachte Sie und hörte nicht wie Joe jetzt schon zum 10 Mal fragte, ob sie sich später noch mit Yugi und Co treffen wollten. Er gab es schließlich auf und grummelte: „Dann eben nicht. Sehen uns dann in der Schule."

Nächster Schultag. Tea riss sich zusammen ihn nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren. Er wechselte kein Wort mit ihr. Eigentlich schien alles wie immer. Bis der Lehrer fragte: „Und wie kommt eure Gruppe mit dem Referat zurecht?" Seto beherrscht und kalt wie immer: „Wenn die Stümper mir nicht ständig im Weg herumstehen würden, wären wir schon bedeutend weiter!" „Hey, was soll den der Schwachsinn. Ich bin sicher du hast bis jetzt nicht viel dazu beigetragen, Geldsack." Gab Joe sauer zurück. „Was soll das bedeuten? Haben sie denn nicht mitgearbeitet Mr. Wheeler?" fragte der Lehrer und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er war krank, aber da es ihm schon wieder besser geht können wir die Gruppenarbeit fortsetzen." Mischte sich nun Tea ein, um die Situation zu retten. Der Rest des Schultages ging ohne Zwischenfälle zu ende.

Klack, klack, klack...piep. Surrr. Seto versuchte sich mit seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung abzulenken. Mit seinem Computer. Doch aus den Zahlen schien immer wieder Tea's Gesicht aufzutauchen. „Das kann doch nicht war sein." Schimpfte Seto laut und wand sich wütend von seinem PC ab. (Verflucht, wenn das so weiter geht...Nein. Ich brauch eine kalte Dusche.), dachte Seto und riss sich im gehen schon mal die Klamotten vom Leib. Und murmelte leise vor sich hin: „Blöde Hormone. So ein Scheiß." Er stapfte wütend auf sich selbst durch das Haus und begegnete Tea und Joe, welche freundlicherweise von Mokuba reingelassen worden waren. Da stand er nun im Adamskostüm vor den Beiden. Eine Weile wurde sich nur gegenseitig angestarrt. Bis Joe keifte: „Was hattest du mit Tea vor?" „Nichts, ich wollte duschen, was auch sonst! Das ist schließlich mein Haus." brüllte Seto zurück. Und Tea konnte nicht aufhören Seto genau zu mustern, was angesichts des Tageslichts durchaus interessant war. (Oh, dieser glatte, schlanke, muskulöse Körper. Wie gern würde ich...XXX), dachte Tea. Dies entging ihm natürlich nicht und er setzte seinen Weg ins Bad fort. Jedoch nicht ohne noch zu sagen: „Setzt euch irgendwohin, aber fasst nichts an." „Wow, was für eine Luxushütte." bemerkte Joe.

Seto hat sich unter die Dusche gestellt und lies das eiskalte Wasser über seinen Körper fliesen. Es wirkte jedoch nicht annähernd so gut wie er gehofft hatte. (Verdammt, ich kann doch nicht ewig unter der Dusche bleiben. Aber mit dem Ast geh ich da nich raus!), dachte er und grübelte, was dagegen zu unternehmen war.

Während sich Joe auf ein dunkelblaues Sofa fallen lies und Tea sich die Bilder an den Wänden ansah. (Ich wusste gar nicht, das Seto was für Kunst übrig hat. Aber die Bilder hier sehen auch alle mächtig teuer aus.), dachte Sie und überlegte weiter, was dieser Raum wohl darstellen mochte. Vielleicht ein weiteres Wohnzimmer. Ein Bild fiel ihr besonders auf. Es war ein Engel darauf zu sehen, welcher über dem Meer schwebte und irgendwas in den Händen hielt, was sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Es wirkte aber keines Falles deplaziert, es gab dem ganzem eher noch etwas mystisches. Doch irgendwas war seltsam, aber bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte was es war, fragte Joe: „Man, gibt's in dieser riesen Hütte vielleicht auch was zu essen. Ich hab Hunger." (Wie eigentlich immer), dachte Tea. Laut sagte sie aber: „Hm, frag doch Mokuba."

„Klasse Idee, ich guck mal, ob ich ihn in diesem riesen Tempel hier finde. Falls ich in drei Tagen nicht zurück bin, schick einen Suchtrupp los." Grinste er und verließ das Zimmer.

Inzwischen war der große Kaiba auch zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Er brauchte was absolut abtörnendes. Und er dachte daran, wie Joe im rosa Tütü aussehen würde. Nur Sekunden später hing er über dem Klo und kotzte, aber die Gewünschte Wirkung blieb diesmal nicht aus. Und nachdem er mit viel Pfefferminz versuchte den widerlichen Geschmack aus dem Mund zu kriegen, sah er noch einmal in den Spiegel. Dann ging er in das Zimmer, in welches er zuvor Tea und Joe geschickt hatte. Und bemerkte überrascht, dass er Tea allein vorfand. „Wo steckt Wheeler?" fragte er misstrauisch. Tea war erst erschrocken über den Tonfall, doch dann grinste sie und meinte: „Er sucht deinen kleinen Bruder." Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. Seto gingen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Einer davon war Flucht, doch ein Kaiba flieht niemals. NIEMALS. Also blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet. Als wollte er die Wand hinter Tea mit Blicken durchbohren. „Du weichst mir wieder aus." Bemerkte Tea und stand nun direkt vor ihm. „So kommt das Projekt nicht voran." Sagte Seto so kalt wie er konnte. Tea lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, aber sie sah nicht ein aufzugeben. Und wollte ihm den Nacken massieren, doch er war darauf vorbereitet und hielt ihre Hand fest bevor sie seinen Hals auch nur erreichen konnte. Sie sah ihm nun trotzig wie ein kleines Kind in die Augen. Es schien nichts darin zu sein. Absolut gar nichts. Seto hatte seine eigenen Tricks um kalt zu bleiben. Er stellte sich einfach vor Tea sei Gosaboro Kaiba und die Kälte kam wie von selbst. Doch dadurch war er auch recht grob. So das Tea, dessen Handgelenk er ja immer noch festhielt vor Schmerz aufschrie. Und dieser Schrei zeriss die Illusion. Er lies sofort los und drehte sich weg. Eine Hand an den Kopf halten, welcher plötzlich wie verrückt zu schmerzen begann. Tea rieb sich immer noch völlig verstört das Handgelenk. (Was war das denn? Was ist plötzlich mit ihm los?), dachte sie und starte ihn an. Er keuchte vor Schmerz. Es schien sich alles zu drehen. Und er sah die völlig verstörte und zugleich verängstigte Tea vor sich stehen. Sie streckte eine Hand aus um ihm zu helfen. Er schlug diese beiseite. „Lass das. Ich brauche keine Hilfe." Aber sein Anblick strafte diese Worte Lügen. „Oh Gott Seto!" Mokuba kam angerannt und sah seinen Bruder besorgt an. Lief aus dem Zimmer und kam Sekunden später mit einem Glas Wasser und ein Schachtel wieder. Tea konnte nicht sehen was es war. Aber der ältere Kaiba zögerte nur kurz nahm dann beides an sich. Und entnahm der Schachtel etwas kleines blaues und schluckte dies und spülte es mit Wasser runter. Dann begleitete Mokuba seinen älteren Bruder unter dessen Protesten zu einem Sessel.

„Was ist das für ein Zeug?" fragte Tea. „Das ist..." begann Mokuba wurde aber unterbrochen. „Das geht dich nichts an." Keifte der ältere. Sein Schädel hämmerte noch immer wie wild. Aber erfahrungsgemäß würde das nur noch eine Minute anhalten. „Was ist denn hier los." Wollte Joe wissen, welcher mit einer Hähnchenkeule in der Hand in der Tür stand. „Es ist alles bestens." Behauptete Seto und entfernte die Hand von seiner Stirn. Das pochen hinter seiner Stirn nahm langsam aber beständig ab. „Wir sollten mit der Vorbereitung auf das Referat weiter machen. Sonst erhalte ich noch wegen euch Nieten eine schlechte Zensur."


End file.
